1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate generally to a substrate loader and unloader and more specifically to a substrate loader and unloader having a non-contact substrate support securing and supporting the substrate with gas pressure.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Fluid processing, among other processes, is used as a manufacturing technique for the application or removal of films and materials to various structures and surfaces, such as semiconductor wafers and silicon work pieces or substrates of varying materials. Fluid processing may require sealing or placing a substrate against for example an elastomeric surface during processing and subsequently removing the substrate from the elastomeric surface after one or more processing steps have been completed. Further, substrate processing may be done in a clean environment and requiring clean processing and transport.
A problem arises when processing and transporting substrates in a clean environment where particulates and other contamination or damage may occur to the substrate by virtue of the process and/or transport method. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide fluid processing and transport of substrates while minimizing contamination and damage to the substrate.